In prior art, piers are traditionally built from wood or stones. The structures are fragile to storms, high-tide, and ice. The construction of piers has not changed substantially over time, the foundation, or the lower part of the pier, is commonly built by old telephone posts, rocks, stone, or concreate pipes. The surface material is commonly tared or pressure impregnated wood.
Although piers have not changed much over time the constructions varies between different locations. The construction method at a specific location often correspond to the force of nature in that specific location. For example, the ocean normally presents a more difficult environment for a pier than a small fresh water lake, hence are the piers more rigid in the ocean. However, most piers independent of location and construction methodology are frequently refurbished or mended after storms, high-tide, or ice that has affected the structure. It is common that the material is destroyed after for example wooden planks are forced from their position on the pier by a storm. It is thereby common practice for most pier owners to occasionally replace damaged wooden planks, battens, or deals with new material.
Impregnated wood and tared wood as commonly used in the art is not good for the environment. Both impregnated wood and tared wood requires recycling to avoid toxic gases and substances to be released into nature. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a solution that addresses at least some of the aforementioned drawbacks.